villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dillon and Zee
Dillon and Zee are antagonists in the webcomic Daddy's Girl by Mike MacDee. They are the top enforcers of Geri Kildare's gang. Zee is the more dominant of the two: a tall, menacing black man who favors sunshades and fedoras. His most distinguishing traits are is his long, braided pharaoh beard and his jovial attitude. He is almost never seen without Dillon, an equally big and menacing white man with light-colored hair, letterman jacket, and cowboy boots. Dillon rarely speaks when Zee is around and generally follows his lead. Both men are cold-blooded and vengeful sadists who enjoy hurting people for Geri, or for the sake of it. As the top dogs in Geri's gang, they answer directly to Geri and are fiercely loyal to her...so long as she continues establishing her dominance. They have a heated rivalry with Mickey Todo, Geri's boyfriend, possibly because he is the only member of the gang Geri ranks above them. Daddy's Girl Dillon and Zee make their first appearance savagely beating the son of a local judge who refused to let Bethany Bryant out on bail so she could make her prizefight for Geri. When the judge still doesn't bend to Geri's will, Zee begins to test Geri's dominant role in the gang, first by allowing Machete Marco into her home during a soiree with Geri's non-gangster clients: Marco threatens Geri's life, demanding that the fight not be canceled since he has no other way to launder his money on short notice. When Geri calls Zee out for his insubordination, Zee playfully implies that she is losing her touch. Later the duo follows Mickey when he goes to recruit Andy Wilcox as Beth's replacement, on the suspicion that he might let Andy walk, thus causing the fight to be canceled and Geri to be killed by Marco. Their suspicions prove true, so Zee locks Mickey in the trunk and informs on him to Geri. Zee tests Geri again, reminding her that roasting her victims to death in a hot car trunk is the standard punishment for all traitors. Geri reluctantly leaves Mickey to his fate, but warns Zee never to test her again. When Dillon laughs about Mickey's fate in front of Andy, Andy slams a door in his face, for which a vengeful Dillon later confiscates her phone before she can call for help. After Andy tells Nancy Brewer about Mickey's fate, Nancy agrees to help rescue him: she feigns drunkenness and gets unusually physical with Zee, who drops his guard and allows her to steal his car keys. He soon discovers the ruse and menaces Andy and Mickey in the shower room with his gun, only to have Andy turn it on him. Geri narrowly talks Andy into relinquishing the weapon and letting him go. Zee later gloats in Andy's face about the conditions of her fight, knowing she will probably not survive the bout. After the fight, Geri goes back on her promise to let Andy go, and threatens to let Zee and the others run a train on her if she doesn't work for her permanently. The meeting is interrupted by Mickey, who holds a shotgun on the gang and disarms them. Zee points out that it's five against one, and Mickey can't possibly kill them all. Mickey agrees, and then shoots Zee in the chest, killing him. Soon after, Dillon gives Geri the means to shoot Mickey, then rams the Wilcox sisters off the road and into the Tucson canal. Dillon is the first casualty of the final showdown when Andy shoots him with Geri's gun. Trivia * Dillon and Zee are modeled after actors Peter Greene and Lawrence Fishburne respectively. * To keep the story rolling, several pages were removed which developed Zee's role as Geri's top enforcer, and his rivalry with Mickey. Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Webcomic Villains